New Years
by BuriMaymay
Summary: Kagome just wanted a quiet night at home. Too bad plans change.


A/N: This fic was inspired by "Give Me Anything Tonight" by Pitbull featuring Neyo. Somehow, it seems like a song where something like this would happen. Happy Christmas and Happy New Years to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any characters related to him, or the song/lyrics "Give Me Anything Tonight". I do, however, own a slinky cocktail dress.

* * *

><p>There she sat, surrounded by crowds of happy people and upbeat music, in a corner all by herself, nursing some cocktail concoction Sango made for her. Kagome sighed and sipped her drink, grimacing at the taste. Seems like Sango really wanted her to loosen up. She smiled as another body walked past her, attempting to look as if she were enjoying herself. However, she really just wanted to be in her little one bedroom apartment, dressed in her pajamas instead of the slinky black cocktail dress Sango insisted upon wearing. New Years just wasn't a huge holiday for her to celebrate, especially since she had no guy she wanted to kiss at midnight.<p>

Well, she thought, cheeks flushing, there was one guy. She took a huge gulp this time, remembering the past year with him. They weren't dating; he didn't even make a move on her. She thought that there was something between her and Sesshomaru, but obviously someone as sophisticated as him wouldn't want to date some lowly college student. She first met him at her friend Inuyasha's housewarming party. Surprisingly, they hit it off really well. She expected a cold-hearted man with the way that Inuyasha described him. However, he was surprisingly down to earth, even though he was a well-known businessman. After that night, she unintentionally saw him more often. Somehow they frequented the same sandwich store as well as coffee shop. She got to know him better and better through those random encounters, until it became almost routine to meet at those places.

And somehow, she began to grow feelings for him. Of course, she confided to her best friend about these feelings. Sango encouraged her to keep those feelings, explaining that a similar situation happened to her and her husband Miroku. So, that's what she did. And, eventually Inuyasha figured it out, after he almost beat it out of her. Naturally, he was shocked that the icicle actually had a personality, and he cackled at her emotions for Sesshomaru. This disheartened her, as well as Inuyasha warning her once again about Sesshomaru's naturally cold self. She shrugged it off, until the Christmas party.

Inuyasha convinced her to come to his family's lavish Christmas party, and she accepted, mainly to see how the wealthier crowd celebrates the holidays. The Taisho Corporation, owned by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, put on the huge party. She was having a great time, until she noticed the woman hanging on Sesshomaru's arm all night. The woman was gorgeous, and obviously from another wealthy family. What broke her heart was the fact that Sesshomaru seemed fine with it. Kagome was able to plaster a smile for the rest of the night, but as soon as she got home, she let the tears fall. Her cat Buyo comforted her that night, deciding that she needed a huge ball of fur on her belly while she cried on the couch.

That was another reason she didn't want to be here. Putting a fake smile on took too much energy, and she was tired of people asking if she was alright. She took another sip of her drink, beginning to relax a bit as the alcohol took effect. She glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that it was about ten minutes till the new year. She really didn't want to stick around for the countdown, so she chugged what was left of her drink. Setting the glass on a table, she stood and made her way through the maze of people until she spotted Sango. She waved at the woman while she made her way closer.

"Hey, I'm going to head home, Sango," she shouted over the music and hugging her friend.

"What? It's not even midnight yet, Kags. You can't leave!"

"Sango, I really don't want to stay until midnight. It's bad enough to be here by myself," she replied back, blinking back the sudden burning sensation from her eyes. "Listen, the party was great, and I appreciate the effort of trying to make me feel better, but I really just want to go home…"

"You're going home already?" questioned a voice behind her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned around slowly. "Yea, I'm just not feeling in a party-" and stopped. There stood the one who had been tormenting her thoughts for the past couple of days. He was looking down at her, amber eyes shining in the light. He looked gorgeous in his black suit, contrasting nicely with his loosely plaited silver hair. She swallowed, suddenly speechless, and looked down at her shoes. She didn't expect him to take her hand and take her to the makeshift dance floor. She really didn't expect him to pull her close, maneuver her hands to his shoulders, and put his hands on her hips.

Blinking up at him, she gaped at his smiling face. "Um…is something wrong, Sesshomaru? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Now why would you be dreaming?" he asked, lowering his head so she could hear him easier. She shivered at the closeness, feeling a little lightheaded.

"You don't dance. You've told me that at least 20 times."

He chuckled. "So you do listen to me. I wasn't sure, since I never do seem to get a word in edgewise with you."

She averted her eyes, looking straight ahead at his chest, feeling a bit stung. "Of course I listen to you," she murmured, the hurt creeping into her voice. She felt him sigh and move closer to her, his cheek now slightly pressing against hers. They were quiet for a few moments, until she heard him humming. She tried looking up at him, but he wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

He seemed to ignore her, content to humming the song. That is, until he started singing, softly for her to her. "Tonight I will love, love you tonight…give me everything tonight…for all we know we might not get tomorrow…"

Her heart stopped. He couldn't really mean…the image of that woman flashed in her mind, and she pushed him away from her. "What's wrong with you? Do you even know what you're saying?"

His amber eyes appeared shocked and slightly hurt. "Why wouldn't I know what I'm saying?"

"B-but, you're saying it to the wrong person," she practically shouted, looking up at him in slight panic. "The woman you were with at your family's party…should you be singing to her?"

"Oh, Kagome," he said simply, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "That was an old family friend. I see her as my little sister."

She couldn't respond. The alcohol must have really gotten to her, leaving her speechless for the second time tonight. She returned her gaze to his chest as he drew her close to him once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help adjust their new closeness. His next words almost made her legs give out from under her.

"I mean every word."

Her eyes flew to his, as his face drew near. "I…but you…how-"

"Happy New Year, Kagome," he said as his lips descended on hers, quelling her worries and promising an exciting future.


End file.
